He Is Mine
by Seiyuu-hime to Aoi-kishi
Summary: Len bertemu dengan rinto. Dan timbulah perasaan khusus yang sama sekali tak ia sadari. Tetapi, perkataan gakupo membuat nya sadar. Sebenarnya sih, ia ragu akan perkataan gakupo. Tapi, disatu sisi ia juga yakin. Haduuuh perkataan gakupo bikin len pusing. Sebenar nya apa perkataan gakupo? Check out! YAOI! LEMON! JIKA TIDAK SUKA YAOI TOLONG JANGAN DIBACA!


Sequel **dari it's my ****_fault._**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha**

**Pairing : Kagamine rinto x Kagamine len Slight GakuKai**

**Warning : Alur acak-acak an, bahasa tidak terlalu bisa dimengerti, tulisan tak sesuai EYD, tulisan suka-suka author, Gaje, YAOI, SHOUNEN-AI, BOYS LOVE, MALE X MALE jadi yang tidak suka yaoi jangan baca oke? ^. dan jangan lupa TYPO ADA DIMANA-MANA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**He is mine**

**Len POV.**

Setelah kejadian itu aku memutuskan hubungan ku dengan miku. Sebenarnya sih aku tak tega melihat miku menangis, Tapi hanya inilah cara yang bisa kulakukan agar aku dimaafkan oleh rin yang berada dialam sana. Dan jika aku bertemu dengan reinkarnasi rin, Aku akan langsung memacari orang itu. Sungguh, aku menyesal karena tak peka terhadap perasaan rin, dan menyebabkan rin meninggal. Jika memang ada reinkarnasi dari tubuh rin dan reinkarnasi dari sifat rin, aku benar-benar akan memacari orang itu. Ya, jika ada.

.

Saat ini aku sedang bersama senpai-senpai ku. Kami memang sering bersama, entah itu pulang sekolah atau berangkat sekolah, kami selalu bersama. Mau tau siapa senpai-senpaiku? Senpaiku adalah kamui gakupo dan kaito shion. Ya, hanya mereka. senpai-ku yang bernama kamui gakupo memiliki paras yang sangat tampan hingga membuat semua perempuan dan laki-laki menjeritkan nama nya seperti author. Selain memiliki paras yang tampan, ia memiliki rambut ungu panjang yang ia ikat seperti seorang samurai dan memiliki iris mata violet yang hampir sama dengan warna rambut nya, ia juga jago bermain pedang dan beladiri sehingga ia sering dipanggil _Ultimate seme_ oleh para uke dan fujodanshi, Aku saja memanggil nya begitu. Sedangkan senpai-ku yang bernama kaito shion, ia memiliki rambut biru laut dengam iris mata biru yang cerah dan jangan lupa paras manis nya itu, belum lagi tubuh nya yang hampir menyamaiku sehingga ia sering dipanggil _Uke_oleh para _seme _maupun para _Fujodanshi. _dan kalian tahu? Gakupo-senpai dan Kaito-senpai itu berpacaran, Yeah~ mereka sudah berpacaran dua minggu lalu. Tanpa memberitahu ku dan aku baru saja diberitahu oleh mereka. Kira-kira, kapan ya aku akan berpacaran? Aku tak mau terus sendirian.

.

"Hoi, kenapa melamun, len?" Lamunan ku buyar saat tiba-tiba saja kaito-senpai sudah ada disini bersama gakupo-senpai tentu nya, Ya, gakupo-senpai terlalu _protective_ terhadap kaito-senpai.

Aku tersenyum, "tidak kok, kaito-senpai. Cuma lagi mikirin sesuatu aja. ayo, kita kekantin, sebelum kantin nya ramai." ucapku sambil menarik tangan kaito-senpai. Kaito-senpai hanya mengangguk dan mengikutiku, lalu saat aku menatap gakupo senpai, aku langsung bergidik ngeri dan melepaskan genggaman ku terhadap tangan kaito-senpai dan gakupo-senpai langsung mengenggam tangan kaito-senpai dan berjalan dengan santai seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Mau tau kenapa aku bergidik ngeri tadi? Tadi, saat aku menggenggam tangan kaito-senpai. Gakupo-senpai mendeath-glare tanganku yang menggenggam tangan kaito-senpai, seakan ia ingin memutilasi tanganku karena itu aku melepaskan tangan kaito-senpai.

**Skip Time**

setelah kami sampai dikantin, aku memilih-milih makanan yang akan kusantap, karena terlalu fokus pada makanan aku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Untung saja, orang itu tak terjatuh. Tapi yang kena imbas nya adalah makanan ku. Aku menatap sedih makanan ku, aku tak mungkin mengambil yang sama lagi, karena itu adalah peraturan sekolah ini. Cukup ambil makanan satu kali. Orang itu menatapku bingung dan menatap makananku yang jatuh. Lalu ekspresi nya terkejut lalu ia membungkuk minta maaf.

"Gomenasai, aku tak sengaja. Gomenasai." Ia terus meminta maaf, akupun hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Tak apa kok. Tapi..." aku menatap makanan ku lagi.

" kau mau makan? Ini punyaku saja." ia menyodorkan makanan nya sambil tersenyum lebar, aku terkejut lalu menatap nya.

"Huh? Lalu bagaimana dengan muku menatap orang yang tadi kutabrak. Aku mengamati nya dari bawah sampai atas, ia memiliki rambut pirang yang ia jepit disetiap poni-nya dan ia juga memiliki iris mata yang sama seperti ku, biru laut. Tinggi nya berbeda 10 centi dengan ku, ia lebih tinggi dariku maksudku. Ia... sangat mirip dengan adikku, rin. sayang nya, ia lelaki. Dan aku masih normal.

"Haha, tenang saja, aku tak terlalu suka makan dikantin. Lebih baik makan buatan sendiri, tapi tadi aku kesiangan jadi nya tak sempat buat." Ia tersenyum lembut. Dan senyuman nya membuat ku sedikit merona. Aku pun mengalihkan wajahku agar ia tak melihat ku merona, dan aku mengambil makanan nya saat kurasa rona merahku sudah menghilang.

"Arigatou gozaimashita" ucapku setelah mengambil makanan yang tadi ia sodorkan padaku. Lalu pergi menuju ke meja gakupo-senpai dan kaito-senpai.

"Darimana saja kau, len?" ucap gakupo-senpai. Aku hanya menggaruk tengkuk ku yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum canggung

"A-ano, tadi aku ada hambatan sedikit., gomenasai membuat kalian menunggu." Setelah berkata seperti itu aku mendduki kursi yang berhadapan dengan pasangan GakuKai itu.

"Len, tadi kau menabrak seseorang. Iya kan? Lalu makanan mu terjatuh dan orang itu mengganti nya dengan makanan nya kan?" Pertanyaan kaito-senpai hanya kutanggapi dengan tawa an canggung

"Begitulah..." kataku setelah aku berhenti tertawa canggung.

"Siapa orang itu len?" haduuh, pertanyaan kaito-senpai dan gakupo-senpai tentang dirinya membuat jantungku berdetak abnormal.

"Aku tak tau nama nya, gakupo-senpai. Aku hanya tau ia memiliki rambut dan iris mata yang mirip dengan rin..." ada nada sedih terselip dikata kataku.

"Ara~ padahal aku baru ingin mengenalkan nya padamu. Tapi ternyata kau dan dia sudah bertemu. Oke, dia itu murid pindahan baru dari voca gakuen. Dia sekelas dengan ku dan gakupo, nama nya kagamine rinto. Mungkin ia sepupu jauh mu, dia bersama adik nya, kagamine lenka. Ia langsung diangkat oleh gakupo untuk menjadi sekretaris osis. Aku sih setuju-setuju saja. Toh, kurasa ia tak bermasalah dengan apa pun. Kami ingin mengenalkan nya padamu karena kau berkata akan memacari reinkarnasi nya rin bukan? Jadi aku rasa ia mirip dengan rin. Hanya berbeda gender." Ucap kaito-senpai dengan panjang lebar nya. Gakupo-senpai hanya mengangguk setuju. sedangkan aku. Aku hanya berkeringat dingin dengan batin yang sudah mengoceh-ngoceh seperti '_What?! aku harus berpacaran dengan lelaki sepertinya?! Never! Aky masih normal! Are you hear me?! AKU MASIH NORMAL! AKU MASIH NORMAL, KAITO-SENPAIIII! HUWEEEEE!" -_batinku sudah menangis kencang

"Bhuuuu~ aku masih normal, kaito-senpai~" aku mengerucutkan bibirku setelah merajuk tadi. Kurasakan kaito-senpai hanya menghela nafas dan memakan ice cream nya kembali, sedangkan gakupo-senpai hanya menatap ku dengan dingin.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan _Gay_, hm? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang cinta itu buta? Tak peduli ibahwa kita harus diejek menyimpang ataupun homo. Jika memang cinta ya cinta. Tak perlu dipaksakan untuk bilang pada diri sendiri kalau kita normal. Jika kau berkata _Gay_itu menjijikan. Seharus nya kau lihat dirimu dulu, kenapa kau merona saat rinto tersenyum lembut padamu, hn? Kau merasakan detak jantung mu berdetak abnormal saat kami bertanya tentang diri nya bukan? Ingat, kau hidup bukan untuk memaksakan hatimu. Tetapi, kau hidup hanya untuk menyamankan hatimu. Jangan menyiksa batin, hsti dan mental mu hanya karena ego mu yang tinggi itu, len. Pikirkan baik-baik kata-kataku." Setelah berkata seperti itu gakupo-senpai dan kaito-senpai pergi menuju kelas mereka karena bel masuk memang sudah berbunyi, tapi... perkataan gakupo-senpai masih melekat dalam pikiran ku dan pada akhirnya aku masih tetap duduk dikursi kantin ini sambil memikirkan kata-kata gakupo-senpai. Sampai tiba-tiba

Puk. Ada yang menepuk bahuku yang membuat pikiran ku buyar seketika, aku menoleh dan aku menemukan seseorang yang tadi kutabrak sedang ada disampingku sambil tersenyum. Lagi-lagi, jantungku berdetak abnormal.

"Hei, kenapa kau melamun disini? Harusnya kan kamu masuk kekelas mu." Suara lembutnya membuat jantungku lebih berdetak abnormal. Aku hanya menatap nya kosong. '_Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah perkataan gakupo-senpai benar adanya? Yang menyatakan bahwa aku mengalami... love at first sight?' -_batinku

"Heiii" suara nya meninggi dan itu membuatku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Kamu sendiri kenapa disini? Harusnya kan kamu juga masuk kelas. JAngan langsung menegur seseorang dengan seenak nya dong." Kataku sedikit ada nada kesal dikalimatku.

"Hahaha, gomen, gomen. Hanya saja aku sedang tak ingin masuk kelas sekaran." Ia tertawa kecil. Melihat nya tertawa membuatku tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Hmmm... oh ya! Daritadi kita mengobrol kita belum memperkenalkan dirikan? Jadi perkenalkan, Aku kagamine rinto, pindahan dari voca gakuen. Salam kenal." Lanjutan perkataan nya membuatku tersenyum lebar dan menjulurkan tanganku

"Namaku kagamine len, seperti nya kita sepupu jauh ya? Aku junior mu, rinto-senpai. Salam kenal." dia tersenyum padaku juga dan itu membuat ku tersenyum kecil dengan semburat merah dipipiku. Lalu ia membalas juluran tanganku. Aku... merasakan kehangatan ditelapak tanganku saat ia menggenggam tanganku. Dan itu membuat wajahku memerah.

"Len-kun... kau kenapa? Sakit? Wajahmu memerah... mau kuantar ke UKS?" Tanya nya dengan nada khawatir. Aku hanya menggeleng kecil.

"T-tidak kok... aku... tidak apa-apa.." jawabku dengan gugup. '_Oh benarkah aku mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama?' -_batinku

Dia terlihat ragu atas jawabanku, tapi akhirnya mengangguk juga.

Dan akhirnya kami mengobrol.

**Skip Time**

pelajaran usai dan aku segera berjalan menuju kelasku untuk mengambil tasku. Saat aku sudah mengambil tasku aku melihat gakupo-senpai dan kaito-senpai sudah ada didepan pintu.

"Ayo, cepat. Len~" suara merdu itu mengalun indah ditelingaku. suara itu adalah suara kaito-senpai.

"Ha'i" aku mengangguk dan berlari kecil kearah tempat dimana gakupo-senpai dan kaito-senpai berdiri. Saat sampai ditempat gakupo-senpai dan kaito-senpai berdiri. Aku langsung dirangkul oleh gakupo-senpai dan gakupo-senpai berbisik padaku.

"Hei, kau tadi melamun dikantin dan mengobrol dengan rinto ya?" Bisikan itu membuatku memerah, aku segera melepaskan rangkulan gakupo-senpai dan meninju bahunya dengan keras. Tapi aku tahu itu takkan berpengaruh apapun pada gakupo-senpai, selain karena kepalan tanganku kecil, ia juga punya fisik yang kuat.

Gakupo-senpai hanya terkekeh melihat reaksiku, kaito-senpai hanya memandang bingung ke gakupo-senpai.

"Kau kenapa, gakupo? Kau sakit?" Pertanyaan yang lolos dari mulut kaito-senpai membuatku menahan tawa. _Itu pertanyaan bodoh! _-batinku

Gakupo-senpai hanya tersenyum manis yang menurutku menyeramkan. "Ne, kai-chan~ mau tidak '_bermain kuda-kuda-an'_ diatas ranjang denganku selama tiga hari tanpa henti?~" ucapan gakupo-senpai membuatku membulatkan mata. '_TIGA HARI TANPA HENTI?! GAKUPO-SENPAI GILA! KAITO-SENPAI PASTI TAK BISA BERJALAN NANTI!'_ -batinku berteriak histeris.

Seakan mengerti apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Gakupo-senpai menyeringai kearahku "My, My, aku memang gila, len. Gila akan kaito. Dan memang itu tujuanku. Mungkin nanti aku akan menyuruh rinto untuk _'bermain kuda-kuda-an'_ diatas ranjang bersamamu." aku yang mendengar perkataan gakupo-senpai langsung menggeleng cepat. _'hieeeee! Aku tak mau kepera-err maksudku keperjakaan ku diambil sebelum waktunya!' _-batinku

"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever." Kaito-senpai menjawab perkataan gakupo-senpai dengan santai dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Kurasa ia marah.

"Hei, kaito! Tunggu dong!" Gakupi-senpai mengejar kaito-senpai dengan aku yang mengikutinya dibelakang.

Dan kami pulang sambil mengobrol dan bercanda tawa.

**Skip Time**

aku baru saja mau berangkat sekolah, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menekan bel.

Ting Tong. Haaaaah~ siapa sih pagi-pagi begini?! Apa Gakupo-senpai dan kaito-senpai ya? Ah, mungkin saja mereka. Aku pun berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka pintu nya

"Ohayou." Sapaan itu berasal dari empat suara. Dua suara lemah-lembut dan dua suara lain nya suara bass yang merdu. Dan ternyata itu adalah gakupo-senpai, kaito-senpai, rinto-senpai dan anak perempuan yang mirip denganku tetapi berbeda gender denganku. Merasa diperhatikan oleh ku wanita itu tersenyum manis dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah, namaku kagamine lenka. Salam kenal, len-san. Kakak ku , rinto. Selalu membicarakan mu kemarin." Oh, adik nya rinto-senpai ya... anak yang mirip sekali dengan ku, rambut pirang nya ia kuncir kuda. Sungguh, mannis. '_Ta-tapi... TUNGGU DULU! APA YANG BARUSAN IA KATAKAN?! RINTO-SENPAI MEMBICARAKANKU?!' _batinku sudah berteriak tak karuan dan wajahku memerah sama seperti rinto-senpai.

Melihat itu, lenka, gakupo-senpai dan kaito-senpai hanya mendengus geli.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo, kita berangkat. Nanti kita telat." Perkataan kaito-senpai membuatku tersadar dan mengangguk.

Akupun mengunci rumahku. Dan berangkat bersama mereka.

Diperjalanan kami mengobrol dan kadang tertawa bersama-sama.

_'ah~ beginikah rasanya hidup dikelilingi oleh orang yang sayang padamu?' _-batinku senang sekali.

**Skip Time**

Sesampai nya disekolah, aku berpisah dengan rinto-senpai, gakupo-senpai, kaito-senpai, dan lenka. Ya, lenka. Karena lenka tak sekelas denganku.

Aku memasuki kelasku dan duduk dikursi milikku lalu seorang sensei masuk dan pelajaran pun dimulai. Selama pelajaran, aku sama sekali tak memperhatikan. Aku hanya memandang keluar jendela dan kulihat rinto-senpai sedang mengamati pelajaran dengan serius, sama seperti rin.

Aku jadi bingung kembali. Aku memikirkan perkataan gakupo-senpai lagi. 'Ha_ruskah? Haruskah aku mengalah pada hatiku daripada egoku? Tapi... aku ragu. Aku ragu jika ia menolakku dan menjauhiku karena jijik. Aku harus bagaimana, kami-sama? Bisakah kau memberiku sedikiiiiit saja petunjuk? AKu mohon, kami-sama' _-batinku. Aku terus memohon dalam hati dan lama-kelamaan aku pun tertidur. Mungkin, karena aku lelah memikirkan itu.

Sensei-nya yang sedang mengajar membiarkan len tertidur mungkin ia kira ia rindu pada adiknya. Begitu-begitu, para sensei sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan len. Tapi mereka pun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Selain membiarkan len tertinggal pelajaran. Lagipula len pun memiliki kedua senpai yang amat pintar dan menyayanginya, jadi para sensei tak mengkhatirkan kemampuan belajar nya len.

**Skip time**

aku terbangun. Ah, kurasa ini sudah jam pulang. aku mengucek(?) mataku lalu memperhatikan sekelilingku. Sepi. Hanya ada rinto-senpai yang memperhatikan ku.

Loading 10%

Loading 25%

Loading 50%

Loading 99%

Loading Complete

_'APAAAAAA?! HANYA ADA AKU DAN RINTO-SENPAIIIII?! WHAAAAAT?!' _-batinku berteriak histeris karena ini. Dan aku yakin wajahku memerah karena diperhatikan intens seperti itu oleh rinto-senpai.

ia tersenyum lembut padaku dan mendekatiku_. _aku menjadi salting (salah tingkah) saat wajahnya begitu dekat denganku hingga nafasnya mengenai wajahku. "Len..." suara merdu itu seaksn menghipnotisku dan aku memejamkan mataku.

Melihat aku yang sedang memejamkan mata, rinto langsung mencium bibir len dan melumat nya. Sedangkan len hanya mengerang dan meremas seragam rinto. Mereka berciuman selama beberapa menit lalu melepaskan nya.

Aku membuka mataku dan mengatur nafasku. Ciuman dari rinto-senpai membuat pikiranku blank seketika. Aku menatap wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum lembut lalu aku menatap sayu bibir rinto-senpai, bibir itu... bibir tipis itu yang membuatku mabuk kepayang. Bibirr itu yang membuat pikiran ku blank. bibir yang lembut saat ia menyentuh bibirku.

"Rinto-senpai~" panggilku dengan nada manja. Rinto-senpai menyeringai kepadaku saat ia mendengarku memanggil nya dengan nada manja ia mendekatkan wajah nya lagi kewajahku aku pun memejamkan mataku. Tapi, hal yang kutunggu-tunggu dibibirku sama sekali tak datang dan leherku seperti dijelajahi. Dan benar saat aku membuka mataku, dagu ku sudah ditahan untuk mendongak keatas sedangkan rinto-senpai terus menjelajahi leherku dengan lidah nya dan ia gigiti kecil hingga membuatku mengerang "nggghhh... ri-rinto-senpai... hnggghh..." eranganku makin mejadi saat ia sudah membuka seragam sekolah ku tanpa kusadari lalu memelintir, menekan, dan mencubit tonjolan yang ada didadaku...

"Aaah... rinto-senpai... ngghh... ahhh... uhh... rinto-senpai~" desahan ku terus mengalun disaat lidah rinto-senpai terus menjilati dan sesekali menggigiti nipple kanan ku... lalu ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti nipple kananku pada nipple kiriku.

"Aaaaahh... rinto-senpai... ngggghhh~" aku menghigit bibir bawahku untuk meredam desahan ku tapi sayang nya rinto-senpai memasukan tiga jari nya kedalam mulutku dan ia membuka celana seragamku sekaligus boxerku... tubuhku sudah berkeringat, entah kenapa sekarang sangat panas.

"Wah, Wah, sudah bangun ternyata~" setelah berkata itu tangan kan nya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mengocok juniorku yang sudah berdiri "nggghhhh... hnggghhh... mmmmhhh... nnnnhhh..." erangan ku mengalun dengan indah nya saat ia mengocok juniorku. Tapi saat aku ingin mengeluarkan cairanku ia berhenti. Ugh, sakit... -batinku...

Dia menarik tangan nya dari mulutku dan ia membuka seluruh pakaian nya. Aku menatap sayu tubuhnya dari atas sampai berhenti ditengah selangkangan nya. Wajahku merona melihat junior nya tapi tetap melihat nya. Dia mmengemut juniorku bagai permen lolipop. Aku terperajat ia mengemutnya dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

"Ahh... ngggghhh... hnnngghh... ahhh... uhhh... unghh... r-rinto.. hhhh... -senpaiii~... nnnhh..." desahanku memenuhi ruang kelas. Tubuhku makin berkeringat dan... cairanku pun keluar. Ia menelan nya dan berkomentar "manis." Lalu mencium bibirku, aku hanya mengalungkan tanganku dilehernya. Dan tiba-tiba ada yang memasuki paksa rectumku. Aku membelalakan mataku karena merasakan begitu sakit dibagian bawahku, rinto-senpai juga membuka matanya dan menatap ku lembut. Ia memperdalam ciuman nya dan aku mulai tenang dengan jari telunjuk nya (yang baru kusadari bahwa itulah yang memasuki rectum ku secara paksa) menusuk-nusuk kedalam.

Lalu aku merasakan ada yang masuk lagi dan itu langsung memasuki ku secara paksa lagi... dan itu adalah jari tengah dan jari manis nya, lalu ketiga jari yang ada directumku memulai gerakan maju-mundur directum ku, masih dengan mencium ku. Karena tak tahan, aku melepaskan ciuman nya dan berteriak "AAAH! RINTO-SENPAIII. SAKIT! nggghhh..." dengan airmata yang mengalir dipipiku. Dia makin menusuk kedalam dan ia menyentuh sesuatu yang langsung membuat pikiranku blank dan mendesah keras "aaaaahh! Rinto-senpaiiii! Hnggghhh! Aaaahhh!" Desahan ku terus mengalun seiring dengan gerakan jari nya, juniorku berdiri tegak lagi, kepalaku terdongak keatas, menikmati perlakuan rinto senpai dan karena terus mendesah tanpa henti saliva merembes keluar dari mulutku. Rinto-senpai menyeringai melihatku.

Ia mengeluarkan jari nya dari rectum ku, aku mendesah kecewa "aaaah..." saat aku sedang mengatur nafasku, tiba-tiba ada yang memasuki rectumku. Ini lebih besar dari yang tadi. "AAAAAAAAKKKHHHH!" Karena ia yang langsung memasuki benda besar itu aku berteriak kesakitan dengan airmata yang mulai mengalir lagi. ia Hanya menatap ku dalam diam.

Dan setelah beberapa saat kemudian, aku mulai tenang, aku juga baru tahu kalau yang memasuki rectum ku adalah kejantanannya yang langsung dimasukan sehingga kejantanannya masuk dengan sepenuhnya. Dia mulai bergerak maju mundur dan ia makin lama makin cepat sehingga aku kewalahan menghadapinya tetapi kenikmatan nya pun tiada tara karena ia menyentuh titik itu lagi...

"Aah... aaaah... nggghhh... unghhh... nnnnhhh... anggghhh... uhhhh... ooooh... rinto-senpaiiiii... hhhhh... ha-ahhh... haaa-ahhh... ohhh... " desahan ku keluar tak menentu. kenikmatan ini, kenikmatan ini tak pernah kurasakan. Dan saat aku merasakan ada yang mau keluar. Aku mengocok kejantananku sendiri.

"Aaah... ah... uhhh... nnnnhhh... nggghh... hnggghhh..ha-ahhh... hu-ohhh... ohhh... rinto-senpaiii... fasterrrr... hnnngghhh... hhh..." dengan tanganku yang mengocok kejantanan ku, aku terus mendesah. Rinto-senpai mengikutiku dan beberapa saat kemudian kami mengeluarkan cairan kami dengan rinto-sebpai yang mengeluarkan cairan nya didalam ku dan aku yang mengeluarkan cairanku dengan mulusnya mengenai perut dan dadaku dan rinto senpai.

Aku ambruk ke lantai, rinto-senpai duduk disampingku. ia memakaikan baju seragamku kembali dan celanaku serta boxer ku. Ia juga memakai pakaian lengkap nya. Dan ia mengecup keningku. "Aku mencintaimu, len." Aku mengatur nafasku dan tersenyum lemah... "a-aku juga... haaah... mencintaimu".

Lalu kami pulang dengan aku yang digendong oleh nya.

.

_Ternyata... menjadi gay tak buruk juga. Sang seme selalu perhatian pada uke nya dan selalu menyayanginya tak lupa juga untuk selalu menjaga sang uke. Dan akulah yang berperan menjadi sang uke disini. Aku bahagia karena menjadi uke dari orang yang mirip dengan saudariku, ia, kagamine rinto. Adalah milikku dan aku pun juga hanya miliknya._ -batin len yang sedang memeluk erat leher rinto dan tersenyum.

.

**The End**

A/N : Sungguh hasil yang mengecewakan #pundung. padahal aku sudah menghabis kan 6jam untuk mengetik kata-kata itu dihandphone ku bahkan aku melupakan semeku sendiri #makin_pundung. Kuharapa ia tak marah ku tinggalkan. Dan... LEMON APA ITU?! SUNGGUH TIDAK HOT! #Frustasi.

.

**Omake**

.

"hei, rinto." Panggil gakupo ke rinto yang sedang menyeruput jus jeruk kesukaan nya**.**

"Hmmm?" Rinto yang sedang menyeruput jus nya hanya meenjawab sekenanya.

"Kau mencintai len?" Tanya gakupo yang langsung to the point. Dan...

Bruuuussshhh...

Jus yang sedang ada dimulut rinto menyembur kearah lenka yang ada didepan nya. Lenka yang sedang mengobrol dengan kaito hanya bisa pasrah terkena semburan air kakak nya. Rinto menoleh kearah gakupo. Dengan pandangan bagaimana-kau-tau?

Gakupo yang melihat pandangan itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Haaaaah~ aku mencintainya dari awal aku bertemu dengan nya. aku merasakan sinar matahari didalam nya, kelopak sakura bagaikan berjatuhan disetiap aku melihatnya tersenyum. Aku mencintainya, bukan menyukainya. Hanya saja aku terlalu ta-" mendengar rinto yang mulai curcol gakupo pun memotong nya

"Sudah tembak dia. AKu yakin kau akan diterima oleh nya. Dan kurasa ia sedang berada dikelas sambil tertidur." Dan perkataan gakupo langsung diangguk setuju-kan oleh lenka dan kaito.

"Baiklah..." rinto pun melangkah kekelas len.

**The End**

**Omake 2**

"hei, kelas len sedang kosongkan? Bagaimana kita lihat sesi penembakan rinto?" Usul kaito sambil menatap gakupo dengan neko eyes nya.

Lenka mengangguk dan menatap senpai nya dengan puppy eyes nya. Gakupo pun hanya menghela nafas lelah menghadapi tingkah kouhainya dan kekasih nya yang childish, jadi dia hanya mengangguk dan pasrah saat ditarik paksa oleh kedua fujodanshi itu.

Sesampai nya didepan kelas len mereka mengintip lewat jendela dan betapa terkejut nya mereka saat melihat rinto dan len sedang ber-lemon-an .

Mau tahu reaksi mereka?

Gakupo menyeringai mesum dan berpikiran akan merape kaito nanti malam dengan menyelinap masuk kekamar kaito.

Lenka mengobrak abrik tas nya untuk mengambil tissue dan menyumpal nya dihidung nya.

Kaito mengambil handycame dan merekam kegiatan Rinlen itu, tak peduli dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari hidung nya.

Dan saat Lemon Versi RinLen selesai. mereka langsung lari kekantin dan ambruk dengan darah dimana-dimana.

Kenapa gakupo yang bukan fudanshi juga ikutan nosebleed?

Karena gakupo bukan nya ngeliatin couple RinLen yang lagi lemonan malah mikirin kaito yang lagi pake bikini dengan bando neko dan berpose mengundang.

.

**The real end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gaje right? **

**Thanks To Reading.**

**Please~ Review This~.**

**#Tepar**


End file.
